The Finders
by Blossom Morphine
Summary: Someone is looking for Tobias. And they don't know why. Anyway this is my first fic on thsi site. So R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Finders

Disclaimer: I did not create Animorphs. K.A. Aplegate did. It is a product of Scholastic Inc. But I do own Seerian and any other characters I made up.

Prologue

Commander Seerian-Dawshen-Jaiyer stood in front of the Electorate.

Find out if these rumors of Elfangor's Son are true. If so, bring him home. 

The speaker was Liam. He was an important person in the Andalite government. 

The people have wondered if Elfangor has a son on Earth. I have to admit, I too, am curious. But what if it is nothing more than a Yeerk traps to trick us to go to Earth? Seerian asked.

Then you will find out, won't you? 

Seerian nodded. He knew better than to argue with Liam. Many a prince had lost his title when in a dispute with the Electorate.

Now go. Find Tobias-Sirinial-Shamtul. And bring him home to his true people. 

I shall. He said. And he left to search for this son of Elfangor's.

Chapter One

Tobias

Ax and I were flying in the sky, to Ax's scoop to watch a show. We landed normally enough. As soon as we entered the scoop, something weird happened. There was a noise in the air. Sort of like something was landing. Ax looked out side. 

Look! It appears to be a ship. But whose is it. It better not be another Andalite ship to raise hell. 

It appears to be so. Ax said.

We landed in a tree branch in front of the scoop. Suddenly a door opened. And out stepped an Andalite. We watched for a few seconds as he looked at the forest with his stalk eyes. 

Suddenly he turned his left stalk eye toward the ship. 

All right. Let's see if this boy named Tobias really exists. 

Chapter Two

Ax

Did you just hear what I heard? Or am I going nuts? Tobias asked me.

Yes I heard what he said. But I do not know if you are 'nuts'. 

We watched as several Andalites stepped out. Each was carrying a shredder in their hands. They had their tales cocked and ready and their stalks were searching the forest.

Tobias, we should go to and report this to Prince Jake and the others. 

Yeah, I know. But-but- why are they searching for me? 

I do not know. But we have to get everyone together. 

We flew into the sky. But somehow it no longer felt inviting. When we reached our destination, we landed in the Hork-Bajir Valley.

We looked around. There were several Hork-Bajir. 

We're looking for Cassie and the others. Are they there? I asked a female Hork-Bajir.

She turned inside to a cave. "Cassie and humans, friends are here. Tobias and the Andalite"

I frowned. I did not exactly like being referred to as 'the Andalite'.

The others came out side. "Yeah, what is it" Rachel asked.

We told everyone what we saw and heard.

"Are you serious. Why would they search for Tobias? They don't even _know_ about him." Marco said.

"Well, we don not know the answer to that question yet." I said. 

"Great. This is just what we need at the moment. Some guys looking for Tobias."

This isn't my fault you know. I mean, I never meet any Andalite except for Ax any ones on missions. It's not exactly if I go on the 'Net chatting with them. 

"Well, we will find out about it later." Rachel said

Why later Tobias asked

"Because we have chores"

Blossom Morphine: Hi! It's me. Tell me what you think. Please. I will write more later. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Finders part Two

Rachel

Chapter Three

Well, we finished our chores. It mainly consisted of bringing in firewood and water from a nearby stream. You see, if, say, the Yeerks were trying to capture the President again (and I am not saying that's not a good idea with this years presidentJ ) then we are excused from the chores. But if it is nothing too major we have to do the chores. Tobias and Ax helped some, but I swear they were laughing at us while some logs slid back down in to the stream.

Well, we finally flew off to see about these Andalites. It was weird. We have encountered them so many times on different occasions. But every single one of them turned out to be a bunch of arrogant snots. 

When we reached the little clearing where they were, we couldn't see a thing. I was not surprised. They obviously put on back the invisibility cloak. 

Any ways, we landed on a nearby tree.

All, right, everyone Jake said. This is _only_ a scouting mission. This will not be a fighting match. 

I felt irked. Like he was talking to me. Okay, to be fair, maybe I can be a little bloodthirsty at time. But not all the time! I swear they acted as if I was a time bomb, waiting to go off. I was not totally clueless about how they felt toward me.

Well, while I fumed a bit about Jake's personal hidden messages in what he said, everyone began to morph in different forms.

Now, morphine is a crazy process. It is never rational, never predictable. Sometimes, I think that perhaps that the Andalites who created the morphing power had a twisted sense of humor.

Then I remember that the Andalites had no sense of humor. Or if they did, it apparently hadn't caught on much.

While I morphed a bear, Cassie and Marco were turning into wolves, Jake into a lizard he acquired some tome back, Ax into a snake, and Tobias remained him self.

We found them quickly enough. They obviously had not been breached about Earth's environment. It was pretty funny. They kept jumping at every little sound. They didn't seem too cocky here. After a while, we decide to leave them for now.

Come on guys Marco wined. They aren't doing anything. Let's go to Ax's place and watch some T.V.

So we did.

Chapter Four

We went to Ax's place. It was really cool. It was almost normal, in a way. I mean, how normal can it be to watch T.V. with an Andalite who happened to be related to the red-tailed hawk that was my boyfriend. And all of us having the power to change into any animal we wish. We were all having a good time. Well, until, Erek came.

Chapter Six

Jake

We were watching Dragon Ball Z when Erek came to tell us some more news. Now, I like Erek. He was a pretty cool person. But sometimes, it was hard to like a person who was all ways the bearer of bad news. 

"Hi, I hope I haven't interrupted anything" he said. 

"No, not at all" Marco said. Then he groaned. "No! You made me miss Vejita blowing away Android 19. Man, why do you always interrupt us?"

Erek smiled. He was use to Marco and his odd ways. "Look, the Yeerks have some important news. You see, these Andalites–"

Yes, we know Ax said. We have all ready seen them

"Oh, then you know that they are planning to try and capture them all and then have them hunt down all the 'human trash and plus one (their words not mine)."

Rachel groaned. "Man, just when I thought that things couldn't get worse."

"Well, they can. You see, they also know that you they can all morph. They plan on using them to try and capture you big time on the next meeting"

This sucks. Tobias muttered. Well, guess we have to try and get it over with

Blossom Morphine: Well, hello again! Sorry this took so long. Had a sort of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Finders Part Three

Disclaimer: Animorphs do not belong to me. It is a product of K.A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc.

Note: This won't make much sense unless you read parts one and two. 

Chapter Six

Marco

All right. So we have the Andalites on the right. Who may possible be trying to raise more hell? As if we don't have enough trouble already on our hands. On the left we have our old enemies, the Yeerks. They have us cornered. They are cockier, crueler, and stronger than ever before. And they want us bad. And you think that an Algebra test is murder.

Well, Erek didn't hang around. I don't blame him. Who wants to be around a bunch of kids who look like they were being led to the chopping block? 

" All, right now" Jake said. " We have to got to the ship and talk to the Andalites. Then we talk to them, see what's what, and then figure out a plan"

"And we have to be careful. No getting friendly with the 'lites. We have to be on our guard," I said. I gave a look at Ax. I swear. That boy has fallen for the old same-species trick every time. You would think he would get it by now.

Ax just gave me a look that said that if he could he would beat the shit out of me. Well, I don't blame him. But still, I wanted him to know that he had to know where his loyalties lay. 

"Okay" Cassie said, snapping into her diplomat mode. "Ax, Jake, and I can talk to them. Tobias, I don't think it's a good idea to let them know you're around. I suggest that you hide in the trees before we know it's safe."

"And if it isn't" Rachel asked. She was still a bit grumpy from the no-info-scouting thing we went on. I have nothing against her on that. It was a total waste of time. 

"We haul ass," I said. "And hope our Andalite buddies don't fry us to death." Like no duh.

All right then. Now we had to visit these guys.

Chapter Seven

Cassie

We flew back to the ship. I was in my osprey morph. It has been a long time since I've flown. There is nothing like it. Humans are trapped on the ground going only in two directions. As a bird, you can go anywhere. Now you know how the old saying "free as a bird" came from. 

It was now visible. There were two guards out. They look tense and taught with wariness. Whenever a bird chirped or a wolf howled they jumped. It was sort of funny. They had Yeerks to worry about and the one thing they were scared of was lions, tigers, and bears. These animals don't try to conquer other people just so they can see, walk, and learn. But the Yeerks sure do.

We landed on the same tree we did before. It was all planned out. Ax, Jake, and I were going in. Marco and Rachel would stay in morph just in case of a trap. And Tobias would hide in a bush so they wouldn't spot him so easily.

As soon as we were Human/Andalite we began walking forward to them. What else would you have us do? 

What the- a warrior said. Halt! Who goes there? 

It is I, Aximillie-Esgarouth-Isthill. Ax said.

War-Prince Elfangor's little brother? On asked.

The same Ax sighed. I guess it gets annoying getting called by 'Elfangor's little brother' all the time wouldn't know. I'm an only child. (If anyone wants to know, I have 3 annoying brothers L ) 

The first guard looked at us. Then he said I'll go get Prince Seerian. With that, he walked into the ship.

A minute later, an authoritative looking Andalite stepped out. He held himself with dignity. He looked at us.

Well, hello _Aristh _Aximillie he said. I am Prince Seerian-Dawshin-Jaiyer. I have rather interesting news about your brother. His face suddenly had a look of suspicion. Unless you have already known about him. 

Who is _he_Ax asked. Even though he knew who _him _was. 

Elfangor's Son. The boy of the name Tobias-Sirinial-Shamtul is here. This boy has been missing on this planet for sixteen Earth years. The Electorate finally decided to investigate these rumors. We have decided that the boy should be brought to be raised with his true people, not amongst a species not of his own. 

Um, well, sir. You have _some _things right about Tobias. Ax said politely. You see, Tobias is not a ordinary boy. Also, it is not true that Humans are not his people. But he is indeed Elfangor's son. 

What do you mean that Humans are his people? He belongs with us, where he has his heritage to live up to. Prince Seerian said. He had a dark look on his face.

Well, sirAx said. Tobias is not entirely Andalite. Nor entirely Human. He is a mixture of both. You see Tobias is a half-breed. Elfangor took a Human female by the name of Loren as his mate. They had Tobias much later. The reason why Elfangor had to leave Loren and Tobias behind was because The Ellimist wanted Elfangor to fight in the war that is raging at this moment. The fight against the Yeerks was where The Ellimist wanted Elfangor. 

For the longest moment, everyone was silent. All of a sudden talk about what was just said exploded.

Are you SERIOUS!? 

Elfangor mated with a Human, a Human? 

I don't _believe _it. 

How _could_ he? 

I don't blame them for being so shocked. I mean, what would you do if the hero your people idolized had an alien child on another planet? It was a rather nasty shock for them.

Silence! Prince Seerian roared over the babble of shock. It became silent. Even the animals around him obeyed.

Is this true? He asked Ax. Did Elfangor _really_ take a Human mate? And where is this phantom son of his? 

"I'm right here," a voice said. We all looked where the voice came from. There stood Tobias. He was in Human morphs. His old body. He stood tall. He had on blue jeans and a black shirt on with sneakers on his feet. His golden hair gleamed in the sunlight and his brown eyes had a guarded look in them. 

I think the look in his eyes have come from so many disappointments from expecting a family at last and not getting one. I know that his aunt and uncle use to beat the crap out of him. And that most kids at school were just as cruel. There was also the whole Visser One thing pretending to be some family member of his. Tobias still hasn't forgotten that one yet.

"Now tell me," Tobias said coldly. Each word was deliberately pronounced with calmness. "What made you expect that I would even think of coming with you? I have my home hear. A home with my friends and mother that I do not want to leave for anything. I will stay here. End of discussion. 

With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The Finders Part Four

Disclaimer: Animorphs do not belong to me. It is a product of K.A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc. Characters like Prince Seerian-Jaiyeer-Dawshin does belong to me. So there!

Chapter Eight

Tobias

I walked away from the forest. I suppose I shouldn't have burst out the way I had but I couldn't help it. All my life, I had always hoped that there might be some family that like me. 

My uncle abused me physically whenever he was drunk. I still have a few bruises from the daily beatings I would receive from him. My aunt on the other hand, worked on my mental abuse. Always making me stare in the mirror everyday after school telling myself that I didn't deserve to live. That I was a 'bad boy' and always would be. Both of them starved me and made me feel like shit all the time. I was a regular Dave Pelzer.

So I guess you have to pardon me for being suspicous. The only family I have that doesn't cringe when they see me and that is Human is my mom. But in a way she doesn't count. I mean, I lived without her my whole life. The other relative that treats me okay and is _not_ human is Ax. He is my uncle and best friend. But still, I'm use to him. Now these people come my way, saying that they would give me a family if I leave my home planet, my friends who are also my family, and my duty. My duty to protect Earth from the Yeerks invaders. Because of my duty, I can't be fully (physically) Human. I cannot be with Rachel in the true sense. So what makes anybody think that this will tempt me to forget about my duty?

I walked for some time by myself. No one followed me. At least I thought so. I was glad for that. I wanted to be alone. Not that I wasn't already alone in a some senses. 

Unfortunately I was not paying attention as I walked on. In fact, if I had been paying attention, I would have noticed that someone was following me. Because if I had been paying attention, the person following wouldn't have had the chance to jump in front of me.

Chapter Nine

Ax

My _shoorm_ walked away from the clearing and possibly forever. He had seemed unbelievably cold and angry. In fact, he reminded me of Elfangor when he was extremely 'pissed off', as the Humans say. 

I didn't know why he was so angry. He was being given the chance of a lifetime. If he came to the Home World, he would be more affective there. They could teach him more about flying fighters and how to fight in his Andalite morph of me. 

Where is he going Prince Seerian asked.

Well, Tobias is obviously upset and just wants to be alone. I said.

"_Obviously_" Cassie muttered. 

I sighed. This was going to be one of those extremely emotional episodes in our lives in which everything changes and nothing is, as it seems. This was just what we needed. 

Prince Seerian, I must tell you that Tobias is even more unusual as he seems other than being a half-breed. 

Prince Seerian sighed. Now what is it? Was his cousin actually a Ged? At this he laughed.

Well, no sir. You see Tobias's true form is not Human. Well, not exactly. 

Then what is it? He said. Stop procrastinating 

Well, Tobias was once trapped as a red-tailed hawk, a bird native to this planet. But one day, The Ellimist returned the power to morph to him. But The Ellimist did not return his Human from. Instead what you saw of Tobias was a morph of his old self. He has to remain a hawk if he wants to fight and continue to morph. 

I see he said.

Time seemed to stand still. Finally, Price Seerian spoke.

We cannot tell the Electorate that Elfangor's Son is a half-breed. If we do, they most likely will want to destroy any evidence of it. If you catch my drift. At this he gave everyone a grave look. It was true. If the Electorate did find out, they would want no one to find out. It would be an embarrassment. People all over the Galaxy would mock us. It especially would be even more so if they found out that a government official one time tried to destroy the Human race. A true irony in itself. 

"Look, just say to the Electorate that it was all a mistake. That it was all just a bunch of rumors. 'Cause ya know, we prefer Tobias alive." Cassie said.

Yes. I said. Perhaps you could say that it was a Yeerk trick made up to trap Andalite warriors there. 

Perhaps. Prince Seerian said. Or we- Just then a loud cry echoed through the forest. And it sounded like Tobias's.

Blossom Morphine: Hey! Oh no, what's going to happen to Tobias? Find out in 'The Finders Part Five'.

Till then! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Finders Part Five

Disclaimer: Animorphs do not belong to me. It is a product of K.A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc.

Chapter Ten

Jake

We heard the cry of surprise come from the forest. It was obvious it was Tobias. Great. Just what we needed. 

"Rachel, Marco go see what that was. Hurry now. Cassie and Ax, we stay here until they find out what happened."

I suppose Tobias ran in some trouble nowPrince Seerian. I think it would be best if some of my own men went and investigated. Because I truly don't see how a couple of Humans could possibly defend themselves against well-armed Yeerks. 

I tried not to glare. I mean, he meant well. In his own arrogant and proud way. At least that was what I was assuming. I decided to try and find a nice way of politely telling him we could do it ourselves.

"Well, sir." I said politely. " I would actually prefer if one of our own went. We know our planet better."

For a second he looked a little mad. Like he had just missed an opportunity. But then it disappeared. 

Very well. 

Well be going now. Rachel said. She sounded a bit peeved. Like I blamed her. These Andalites could be really annoying. 

Rachel and Marco flew off from their hiding spots and to were we heard the yell.

A moment later we heard them cry out.

This is impossible! Where did he go? 

He couldn't have gone far! 

"Ax, ask them what is going on. 

Ax repeated my message.

Well, Jake buddy. Marco said. You are not going to believe this. But somehow, Tobias just disappeared. 

Chapter Eleven

Rachel

Marco and I flew fast. I didn't know why Tobias sounded so surprised. But whatever it was, I was going to find out. After all this time, I lost so many people I loved. Even my own family acted distant toward me. They spurned me for who I truly was when I just wanted to protect them. Tobias understood me. He was there for me always. He never once tried to play for a fool. And yet there were so many times I was tempted to leave him for other guys. 

Tobias meant a lot to me. If any one hurt him, they would pay.

As we flew, we saw him. He was crumpled on the ground. Suddenly, a team of Hork-Bajir came out of the trees. They dragged Tobias onto a sort of stretcher thing they were carrying between them. Then suddenly, they disappeared. Not like in _Harry Potter_. No. They just seemed to blend in with the forest. And disappeared. 

ImpossibleMarco said.

He couldn't have gone far I said.

Suddenly, Ax's voice floated toward us. Prince Jake wants to know what it wrong

Well, Jake buddy. Marco said. You are not going to believe this. But Tobias just disappeared. 

"WHAT?! I heard Jake cry. I'm serious. His voice could be heard from even over hear.

Yeah, I knowI said. 

This was insane! How could Tobias disappear? This could not be happening.

A bunch of Hork-Bajir took him. And they don't look they come from the valley

I paused as I let what I said sink in. You see the only Hork-Bajir other than the free ones in the valley on Earth is the Hork-Bajir-Controllers that belongs to the Yeerks Empire. And that was bad.

As I was silent, it dawned on me too what just happened. 

As I said before, If anyone hurt him they would pay.

Blossom Morphine: Yeah, I know. I still end with cliffhangers. Never fear! I will still update my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

The Finders Part Six

Disclaimer: Animorphs is a product of K.A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc. But any other characters do belong to me.

Chapter Twelve

Tobias

I was yelling out in surprise. Because right in front of me where a three Hork-Bajir were in front of me. And these guys were carrying Dracon Beams. I could tell. These guys were not with us. One of them grabbed my arm.

"Hey, let me go" I whined. " Hey, I said let me go. I want you to let me go."

One of them grinned at me. "Oh, no." He said in a husky voice. " You are too much of a good catch for me to let go. Visser One will surely promote me."

I rolled my eyes. I swear everyone who tries to capture me always say something about the Yeerk Visser rewarding him or her. A load a crap. 

" You know," I said. "That rarely ever happens."

"Shut up" he said.

He slammed me on a stretcher. It was really cold. You think they could heat it up. One of them took out a small machine. It had two small buttons on it. One green, the other blue. He pushed the green one. I waited. Nothing happened. 

"Oh no" I said. "Looks like it's broken. Oh well. I guess I'll just be leaving now."

"Actually, it is working."One of them said.

Perfect. Just when I thought I could leave. Man! Why the hell did I get myself in to this anyway? I couldn't morph. They would cut me in tiny pieces sooner than Marco could diss Rachel about her hair. And they were blinded by greed to have me persuade them to let me go. 

For some time, we traveled. We finally reached a Bug Fighter. And off we left.

Chapter Thirteen

Cassie

Rachel and Marco returned. Jake was worried. Ax seemed thoughtful. Me? I was whining.

"Man!" I said. "This cannot be happening. First we Tobias decides to run off. Then he gets kidnapped. And we don't know where he went."

"It is bad", Jake said. He seemed worried. And who wouldn't be?

Well, seems perhaps my men should have gone after all Seerian said smugly. 

"Perhaps" Jake said. He was being polite. I could tell he was getting mad. 

"Or maybe" Rachel said. "We could be looking for Tobias"

"And how are we suppose to do that", Marco said. "We haven't a clue where those guys went. This isn't one we could just play follow the leader."

"No. But we could smell where they went," Rachel said. "We have wolf morphs. We could use them to track down Tobias."

Duh.

And I will see if they took him by sky. Which they probably did. And makes your plan stupid and useless. 

Silence. Prince Seerian's remark hung in the air. 

"Good idea", Jake said. "Well, we should do that then"

I was shocked. He wasn't doing anything about his remark. Jake must be really stressed out.

It's nice to know that you have come to your senses. He said. Well, I guess you could come along

"We will", Jake said. "Well, pile in everyone."

And we did. As I took a step in I stopped. It was amazing! We were full of screens and controls. There were corridors leading to other parts of the ship. It was pretty cool. But not as cool as nature though. I looked at Marco and Jake. It was obvious they wouldn't agree with me. They looked like the kid in the candy shop.

And off we went.

Chapter Fourteen

Tobias

We flew in the Bug Fighter for 15 minutes. It was sort of cramped. The Fighters were not built to hold three Hork-Bajir and one Human. 

While I lay on my stretcher, I began wondering how to escape. Maybe I could steal one of their beams and shoot them. But then what? I didn't know how to fly this thing. Wait a minute! I could just morphs and flyaway. But how to get loose? Well, so much for that plan. 

We finally landed. It was a bumpy one at that. The door opened. From what I could see there were all kinds of Hork-Bajir and Taxxons. Now I knew I couldn't escape. The Taxxons would be all over me in seconds.

Then I saw something that made even the Taxxons look insignificant. 

Visser One.

Chapter Fifteen

Marco

We flew in the ship. And it was way cool! I mean it was just so awesome. Even better than any video game out there. The only problem was that we had to be stand in the hallway. While everyone else could move freely as they could. 

"Well, at least we can find Tobias" Cassie said. She was trying to perk everyone up. As if!

"Oh, yeah" Rachel said. "By standing in the middle of a hall. Yup! We sure will find Tobias this way."

"You guys", Jake said. "Don't fight."

Is sighed. This was not good. Usually Jake will launch into a lecture on teamwork. But he was just idly sitting by. It was weird.

We flew on.

Chapter Sixteen

Tobias

My captors dragged me out. 

"Hey!" I said. "Watch it! These are new jeans"

Actually I didn't care about the jeans. I was just trying to be as annoying as possible. I couldn't kick them. I might as well irritate them. 

Well, well Visser One said. He walked toward me. He seemed to carry an aura of dread. Yeah. Real cliché. But that was how it was. Welcome Tobias Fangor. Hope you had a nice ride. He gave a short nasty laugh.

"Of course I didn't," I said. " You could have at least gotten me a limo or jumbo jet."

Yes well I prefer it this way. He stood above me. Well, I see that I was right the first time. You are part of the resistance. Well, I guess you could tell us were your friends are? 

"Hell no"

Well, that's too bad. I guess we have to force it out of you

Luck save me.

Chapter Seventeen

Rachel

We stayed in the hallway. Until sudden commotion erupted. 

Sir, we've tracked him a warrior said.

Where is he Prince Seerian said.

In that building He pointed to a screen. On it was a building. The Sharing. It figured.

Well, now we attack

Chapter Eighteen

Tobias

Oh man! This could not be happening. 

I tried to roll away. As if that would work.

Suddenly a crash was heard. 

The entire roof was closing in! It was crashing to the floor.

Instant chaos!

It's the rest of his friends! Get them and bring them to me you fools! Visser One roared.

A large ship began appearing in the building. It was the same ship the Andalites had. I let out a sigh. Good. Maybe they could save me.

Get the half-breed and follow meVisser One said to a Human-controller.

Maybe not.

Chapter Nineteen

Tobias

The Human-controller picked me up by my feet and began dragging me by my feet. 

"Hey! Didn't I just say that these were new jeans! At least carry me!"

"SHUT UP!" he said.

I began really worrying. I could morph. But the Visser would slice me up before he let me get away. And it's not as if this Human-controller was weak. Man! Why, why, _why_, did I get my self into this situation? 

Bunches of Andalites were slicing up Taxxons and Hork-Bajir all over the place. Human-controllers were shooting Dracon Beams at them. Blood and gore! (AN: What a great name for a song!) In minutes there were wounded and worse than wounded on the floor.

I struggled. In way, I felt guilty for the fighting. This was my duty. To protect Earth was my duty. To save lives. And I had caused many lives to be diminished in a second because of this.

Tobias! 

I looked.

There was Rachel in grizzly morph. She had a large wound in her side. There was a something hanging out. I did not want to know what it was.

Tobias! Don't worry. I'll save you. If it's the last thing I'll so, I will

She began charging toward us. The Human-controller looked at her. He began screaming. He dropped me on the ground. And it really hurt.

Rachel walked to me. She gently picked me up in my arms.

"My hero" I said in a feminine voice. I battered my eyelashes.

Any time, little manRachel said.

We laughed.

She walked carefully she could to the ship, trying to avoid the fight. When we got to the door of the ship she placed me on the floor.

Everyone, back into the ship. Now! Prince Seerian said.

Andalites began running into the ship. As well as Ax, Jake, and Cassie. Marco came in last. And off we went. 

But not before I heard a voice, which I think was private-thought-speak, say Next time

Chapter Twenty

Tobias

We flew off into the woods. Different parts of it just in case the Yeerks tried to follow us.

"That was scary," Rachel said. She was back in Human form.

Yeah. It was. I replied. I morphed back into hawk. It was almost up in the limit.

"Tobias. Next time, just wait."

I promise I said.

We landed.

Well, I guess you will now go. Prince Seerian said.

Yeah. But thank you for helping to save me. You guys didn't have to. Especially when I blew up that way. 

I understand why you did. I will tell the Electorate that it was just a rumor. You are good person who will do great things one day. Just like your father. He smiled the way only an Andalite can.

Thank you. That is one of the greatest compliments I ever heard. 

We walked out of the ship.

"This I am never going to forget,"Rachel said.

I will neither

They flew away. 


End file.
